jjbafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Iggy
Iggy (ー ギ ー, Igī) é um aliado central que aparece na segunda metade dos Stardust Crusaders. Um vira-lata urbano das ruas de Nova York, Iggy ajuda os protagonistas em sua expedição ao Cairo, Egito, para derrotar DIO. Iggy é um usuário de Stand que possue o The Fool. Aparência Iggy é um cão pequeno, preto e branco, cuja aparência original é modelada de acordo com um Boston Terrier. Suas patas, barriga, peito e pescoço são brancos, assim como a área ao redor de sua boca e testa. Seus olhos são levemente inchados e ele tem bochechas soltas. Durante e depois de sua briga com Pet Shop, Iggy encolhe de forma significativa, e seu rosto se torna mais carinhosamente humano, com uma testa grande, uma boca pequena e orelhas maiores. Seus olhos também se tornam muito maiores e mais expressivos. Personalidade Iggy é descrito como um cão particularmente anti-social com uma má personalidade. Iggy é um cão particularmente desagradável, indisciplinado e rude, por exemplo, ele gosta de mastigar o cabelo humano e peidar em rostos humanos, antagonizando com Jean Pierre Polnareff durante seu arco introdutório.Ele também joga uma brincadeira suja em Jotaro como "vingança", jogando-o em N'Doul. Com uma natureza livre e irreverente, Iggy é frequentemente visto se afastando do grupo e causando vários graus de destruição, principalmente através do roubo de comida.Ele involuntariamente salva o Joestar Group várias vezes dessa maneira. No início, Iggy é compreensivelmente apático ao objetivo do Grupo Joestar de parar Dio, não tendo nada a ver com o Vampiro Somente depois de sua luta contra o Pet Shop, Iggy cria rancor contra Dio. Iggy valoriza sua independência, e ele tem uma opinião elevada sobre si mesmo, pensando que ele e seu Stand são tão fortes quanto Jotaro e sua Star Platinum. Iggy, no entanto, tem alguns padrões, notavelmente, estar disposto a lutar com Pet Shop para salvar uma criança amante de cães. Ele também se sacrificou contra Vanilla Ice para salvar Polnareff. Habilidades * Stand: The Fool é um Stand altamente versátil composto de areia, cuja massa ele pode lançar com muita força ou usar para construir formas diversas. * Olfato apurado: Como um cão, Iggy tem, é claro, um ótimo olfato. Ele consegue detectar pessoas de longe como N'Doul e até mesmo Stands,como Geb. . História Antecedentes Iggy foi originalmente comprado por um homem rico quando era filhote. Quando ficou mais velho, ele começou a tratar os humanos como estúpidos e decidiu sair de casa. Ele foi finalmente encontrado por Muhammad Avdol nas favelas de rua de Nova York, atuando como o rei dos cães abandonados. Apenas Avdol conseguiu aproximar-se dele, pois os coletores de cães foram atacados por seu Stand. Stardust Crusaders "The Fool" Iggy and "God Geb" N'Doul Iggy entrou em cena a bordo de um helicóptero patrocinado pela Speedwagon no meio do deserto, trazido pela Fundação Speedwagon para ajudar na batalha contra a DIO. Polnareff, sendo arrogante e intrigado sobre seu novo parceiro, torna-se o alvo da ferocidade Iggy. Os pilotos e Avdol só conseguiram controlá-lo por causa de um tratamento improvável: uma goma de mascar com sabor de café. Por causa de como ele atacou Polnareff, todos, especialmente Jotaro, tinham dúvidas sobre a adequação da companhia de Iggy. Iggy também não queria participar de uma batalha que não tinha nada a ver com ele. O questionamento deles se aprofundou quando foram atacados por N'Doul no meio do deserto. Iggy fugiu da batalha, mostrando sua covardia e falta de intenção de ajudar. Eles interpretaram erroneamente a busca de Iggy pela trilha de covardia de N'Doul. Jotaro agarra Iggy em sua mão, forçando Iggy a cooperar antes de Geb de N'Doul atacar os dois. Deixado sem escolha, Iggy levou Jotaro para o inimigo, mas no meio de sua perseguição, Iggy decidiu deixar Jotaro para trás para ser morto sozinho. Jotaro então jogou Iggy em N'Doul, distraindo o inimigo o suficiente e levando-o à sua derrota final. Jotaro acaba perdoando Iggy, dizendo que ele também não gostaria de ser arrastado em uma guerra que não tinha nada a ver consigo mesmo. Iggy decidiu acompanhar o grupo e ganhar sua confiança, apesar de Polnareff ainda acreditar que ele iria fugir no final. The Genesis of Universe (A informação abaixo é derivada de um romance não escrito por Araki. Como tal, pode ou não ser considerado como cânone.) Apresentado no Capítulo 1: Viagem Unidirecional do Deserto ao Inferno, Iggy desempenha um papel importante na batalha contra Absalom e Michal, enganando ambos com seu Stand. Ele temporariamente cega os inimigos cobrindo a vidraça do Satanic Coupler com a areia do The Fool. Mais tarde, ele engana Absalom com um clone de areia de Jotaro, permitindo que o verdadeiro Jotaro resgate o resto do grupo. 'God Khnum' Oingo and 'God Tohth' Boingo Iggy não fez muito durante a sua jornada, mas sem querer ajudou o grupo. Ele os salvou de beber o chá envenenado de Oingo e fez seu plano de explodir Jotaro com uma bomba em forma de laranja, quando ele pegou a bomba e a trouxe para Oingo (disfarçado de Jotaro). Quando Oingo tentou deixar a cena, Polnareff jogou a bomba atrás dele, pensando que era uma simples laranja, porque Iggy colocou sua boca nela. Hol Horse and Boingo Iggy também derrotou Boingo sem nem mesmo saber que ele era um inimigo. Depois que Hol Horse foi hospitalizado por outro plano falho, Boingo prometeu que ele se tornaria uma pessoa melhor e chutaria sua caixa escondida. A caixa acidentalmente atingiu Iggy, o que deixou o cachorro furioso o suficiente para atacar Boingo. The Gatekeeper of Hell, Pet Shop Entre os feitos mais notáveis de Iggy estão derrotar Pet Shop, o guardião da mansão de DIO e usuário da Stand Horus, depois de ver um amante de cachorro (dono de Chibi e Buchi) em perigo e se unir a Avdol no labirinto ilusório criado por Tenore Sax. dentro da mansão para rastrear e derrotar Kenny G. Enquanto ele conseguiu matar Pet Shop, ele perdeu uma de suas patas no processo. The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice Enquanto tentava defender Jean Pierre Polnareff, Iggy corajosamente ataca Vanilla Ice e tenta enganá-lo com uma cópia de DIO, mas o truque falha quando Ice acredita que DIO não interferiria em sua batalha. Enfurecido, Vanilla Ice começa a chutar repetidamente Iggy no estômago a ponto de quase morrer. Com o resto de sua energia, Iggy usa The Fool para salvar Polnareff de Vanilla Ice, morrendo no processo, para surpresa de Polnareff, que achava que Iggy havia fugido. Após a derrota de Ice, a alma de Iggy, junto com a de Avdol, é vista no céu. Relacionamentos Aliados Jotaro Kujo: Jotaro vê valor em Iggy durante a luta com N'Doul com seus sentidos aguçados e seu poderoso Stand. Iggy devolve o chapéu perdido de Jotaro, logo ganhando sua confiança, até que Jotaro percebeu que Iggy colocava chicletes dentro dele. Iggy, embora não fale, é um usuário de stand muito orgulhoso, mesmo acreditando que The Fool é mais forte que Star Platinum. Depois da batalha com DIO, Jotaro e Joseph reconhecem sua morte, junto com os outros companheiros mortos. Joseph Joestar: Quando foi apresentado pela primeira vez, Iggy agia como um perdido e inicialmente odiava todos no grupo. Após a luta com N'Doul, ele iria de bom grado junto com eles, mas durante as lutas ele geralmente desaparecia.Foi na luta com Pet Shop, onde seus pensamentos internos vieram à tona; Nesse ponto, ele pareceu entender que Joseph era o líder do grupo. Enquanto a interação entre os dois era bastante menor, depois de se sacrificar por Polnareff para derrotar Vanilla Ice, Joseph e o grupo reconheceram seu heroísmo e lamentaram sua morte junto com os outros. Jean Pierre Polnareff: Os dois inicialmente não se davam bem desde que Polnareff o acordou depois do voo . Polnareff não gostava da atitude arrogante e humilhante de Iggy e o antagonizava com frequência, fazendo com que Polnareff fosse o alvo mais comum de Iggy quando se tratava de ser mordido e peidado. Apesar disso, durante a luta contra o Cream, Iggy se sacrificou para salvar Polnareff. Polnareff lamentou profundamente o seu sacrifício, admitindo que inicialmente pensava que Iggy era um cão de merda teimoso mas passou a amar seu jeito teimoso e como ele não se aproximava dos humanos porque mostrava o quão orgulhoso ele era, e foi essa determinação que lhe permitiu para derrotar Cream. Muhammad Avdol: Avdol encontrou Iggy pela primeira vez quando estava causando problemas em Nova York e capturou-o. Avdol mais tarde recrutaria Iggy para o Grupo Joestar e usaria chicletes para acalmá-lo. Depois que Avdol se sacrificou na batalha contra Vanilla Ice, Iggy ficou determinado a vingá-lo. No final, Iggy não conseguiu vingar Avdol, mas inspirou Polnareff a fazê-lo. Inimigos Pet Shop: Ao encontrar Pet Shop, Iggy viu-o devorar 2 cães e tentou evitar lutar contra ele, mas depois de Pet Shop atacar um menino, Iggy foi defendê-lo. Durante a luta, Iggy perdeu a pata esquerda e se vingou, forçando o bico de Pet Shop, enquanto ele estava atacando e explodindo-o. Foram as ações do Pet Shop que fizeram Iggy querer matar Dio em primeiro lugar. Vanilla Ice: Originalmente Iggy via Ice como um obstáculo em sua vingança contra Dio, depois que Ice matou Avdol, Iggy se decidiu a matá-lo. No final, Iggy não conseguiu matá-lo, mas inspirou Polnareff a fazê-lo. DIO: Iggy foi arrastado contra sua vontade para se juntar ao Grupo Joestar no Egito, e como tal não se importava com DIO ou o que estava acontecendo, estando mais preocupado consigo mesmo. Depois de sua luta com o Pet Shop, ele decidiu ajudar o grupo a derrotar DIO, já que foi por causa dele que Iggy foi trazido para o Egito e enfrentou tantos problemas em primeiro lugar. No final, DIO e Iggy nunca se encontram, pois Iggy morre protegendo Polnareff durante sua luta com Vanilla Ice. Curiosidades * Araki criou Iggy,pois queria adicionar um animal de estimação ao Grupo Joestar . Ele escolheu a raça de Iggy com base no fato de que os Boston Terriers são pretos e brancos e mais fáceis de descrever em mangá. * No jogo Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, quando Alessi usa Sethan em Iggy, ele volta à sua aparência inicial. * O segundo especial de Iggy parece ser uma referência ao famoso Shungokustatsu de Akuma da franquia Street Fighter, também desenvolvido pela Capcom. Além da animação similar, os dados do jogo contêm um sprite não utilizado do kanji para cachorro (犬, "inu"), parodiando o kanji para o céu (天, "ten") que aparece durante o Shungokustatsu de Akuma. * O fato de que a Stand de Iggy usar o tarô como seu homônimo pode ser uma alusão ao The Idiot, o álbum de estréia solo de 1977 de seu homônimo, Iggy Pop. Categoria:Personagens da Parte III Categoria:Animais Categoria:Aliados da Parte III Categoria:Usuários de Stands